Back in Black
by BabyAngel-tears
Summary: Selena has run away from home at the age of six to find her father. Will he accept her? Sequel to 'Is this even Freggen real'
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here you guys go, this one is Selena's story. Please no silent readers, please leave a review!**

**Selena Pov**

I walked up to the door in the mansion that Ada had taken me to that was my fathers chambers. I knocked on the door and I hear a growl about how he told everyone he was not to be disturbed. Then the door swung open.

"What?" He looked around confused a minute.

"Um...down here." I say cautiously. He looks down and I get a good look at him. Blond hair, black sunglasses, black clothing. Yep, this was him.

"Hello father."

"Father?" He asked.

"I'm Selena." He got a far away look on his face.

"Look, I don't have time for a child, so why don't you go back to your mother hmm?" He tried to close the door but I stepped past him being persistent and stubborn. Mom always said I was like him. He scowled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir." I say respectfully. "You see, my mom can't take care of me anymore,and you are my father so I am your responsibility."

"Aren't you a little...young to be talking like that, big words and professional?"

"Mom taught me to speak right and be respectful. Now, where am I sleeping?" I walked over to the bed and sat down waiting for my answer.

"Get out." He ordered opining the door. I sighed and stood walking to the door.

"Alright, I see you have better things to do." I walked out and heard the door slam shut. I got a mischievous smirk on my face that used to make mom shudder as I ran down a pair of stairs. I went to the living room and plopped down on the couch and turned on the large flat screen TV.

Captin:Are you ready kids?

"Aye Aye Captain"

Captin:I Can't hear you

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN"

Ohh...

Who lives in a pineapple under the sea

"Spongebob squarepants"

Absorbant and yellow and porous is he

"Spongebob Squarepants"

If nautical nonsense be something you wish

"Spongebob Squarepants"

Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish.

"Spongebob Squarepants:

READY

Spongebob squarepants  
>Spongebob squarepants<br>Spongebob squarepants

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! AH AHH AHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH...

I sang along to the song and doing little jumps swinging my arms in the air.

"And just WHAT do you think you are doing?" I stopped jumping and turned around slowly putting on my 'uhhh' face on.

"... watching Spongebob?" Even though he had his eyes covered I could tell his eyes narrowed. "I told you I wasn't leaving." I got up and skipped over to him. "I'm going to go take a bath, where is the tub?" He ran a hand down his face and pointed up the stairs.

"First door on the right." I nodded then skipped up the stairs with that smirk again. I went in the bathroom and turned on the warm water in the huge tub. I then searched around the bathroom for some bubbles.

"Ahh, here it is!" I nodded in satisfaction. "I wonder how much to put in?" I looked at the blue bottle which was half full. Then I shrugged and started poring the whole thing in.

"Just a little tiny bit..." I shook the bottle to make sure I got it all then through it away in the small trash bin. "Yea, that's good." I did a thumbs up and then went downstairs to get a few barbie dolls from my bag(Which i left by the couch. I went through the bad, undressed the dolls and started up the stairs and into the bathroom to see my dad covered in bubbles. I started laughing to the point I almost fell over.

"Dad, that was supposed to be MY bath!"

"Don't you ever take a bath without Ada's help again. Understood?" I nodded and he took me by the arm and dragged me to a different room. This was a bedroom with all white walls and a huge white bed.

"Whoa!" I ran and jumped on the bed.

"Lay down." Dad ordered in deep authority.

"N uh ." I kept jumping.

"Lay down and go to sleep." He barked. I sighed and got under the covers.

"Fine."

"Good girl." Then he got up and opened the door.

"Tuck me in and read me a story."

"What?" I repeated my request.

"No." He then shut the door leaving me in the dark. I settled down in the bed.

"I think he likes me." I said to myself then went off to visit Cinderella and prince charming.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything besides Selena and anything else you don't recognize. I also don't really own the plot because this is sorta based off of "The game plan". So, please review. **

* * *

><p>I woke up and smiled.<p>

"So it wasn't a dream! I wander where my daddy is..." I flipped the big blanket off of me and jumped up. I saw that my back pack was sitting beside the closet door and went over to it. I unzipped the zipper and pulled out a frilly pink and red skirt, a white thin strapped tank top with a big red heart on it that said love in a pink banner, and I put on a red cow girl hat with pink and white flowers on it and I put on some red cow girl boots. It went perfect with my blond hair and blue eyes.

I grinned as I skipped down the stairs and saw a man with big muscles and blond hair sitting on the couch playing with a big knife. He wore cargo pants and big black boots.

"Hi!" I chirped as I flopped down next to him. He gave me a strange look, but refocused on his knife play.

"What are you doing here kid?" He asked in a low and threatening voice.

"Oh, I'm looking for my daddy. Have you seen him?"

"Kid, the only people here is Wesker, myself, and the maids."

"Oh! Then you've seen him!"He sighed and glared at me, put his knife away and stood up.

"Your dad a scientist?"

"Yes sir! Kinda..."

"What's his name?"

"Albert Wesker!" I say jumping up and standing in front of him with my hands behind my back.

"Huh? This some kind of joke?"

"That is what I keep asking my self Krauser." A new voice joined in. I looked past this "Krauser" guy and saw daddy. I grinned and ran up to him.

"Daddy!" I screamed as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Get off of me you little vermin." He spat and I immediately released him.

"Krauser, you have free time, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Take her to the gym and get her some training. I don't need a week child around here. "

"Will do sir." I was then escorted by mister Krauser to a gym towards the back of the building. He then sighed and stopped.

"You don't have any work out cloths do you?"

"No sir." I said.

"Great, I hate shopping." He grumbled, the roughly grabbed me by the arm and we went outside to his jeep. He turned on the radio and a kids voice boomed from it.

"Next motherfucker's gonna get my metal"

"Ohhhh! He cussed!"

"Shut up." Krauser growled as a deeper voice played through the speakers.

"On we plow

The big bully try to stick his finger in my chest  
>Try to tell me, tell me he's the best<br>But I don't really give a good goddamn cause  
>I got my lunchbox and I'm armed real well<br>I got my lunchbox and I'm armed real well  
>I got my lunchbox and I'm armed real well<br>I wanna grow up  
>I wanna be a big rock and roll star<br>I wanna grow up  
>I wanna be<br>So no one fucks with me  
>I got the pencils in my pocket, try to put me down<br>Wanna go out, gotta get out  
>To the playground, gonna throw down at the playground<br>I wanna go out  
>Next motherfucker gonna get my metal<br>Next motherfucker gonna get my metal  
>Next motherfucker gonna get my metal<br>Next motherfucker  
>Pow pow pow, pow pow pow, pow pow pow, pow pow pow<br>I wanna grow up  
>I wanna be a big rock and roll star<br>I wanna grow up  
>So no one fucks with me"<p>

"Who was _that_?" I asked after the song ended.

"That was marilyn Manson's Lunchbox." Krauser replied as we came to a stop and he shut the door.

We entered the store and went to the sport section. Krauser and I picked out a light purple thin strapped tank top with flowers on it and some shorts the same color. and some Baby Phat Plaid White Purple Black Sneakers.

We then left the store and went back to the gym and Krauser started to train me. He was teaching me how to kick and punch correctly.

"Like this?" I asked as I balled my hands into a fist with my thumb _over _my knuckles instead of _under. _I smirked and brought my arm up, then shot forward and nailed a blow right on his nose. There was a crack and blood splattered from his nose as his head went flying back.

"Gah! Yes, like that!" He howled as he held his nose. But I didn't stop my attack. I knew if someone was trying to hurt me then a simple punch wouldn't do. I ran up, gave a battle cry and kicked him in his nadds, toes pointed up. He howled in pain and dropped to his knee's holding his sensitive spot.

"V-very, very...good...kid." He breathed out in pain. I punched him in his cheek.

"Ow..." He groaned and fell over on his side. I grinned and skipped out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry, its been forever, and I changed my mind again. I'm horrible, I know. Please review!**

**Selena POV**

I sit in my room playing with my dollies and wait for daddy to come home. Ada is still gone, probably messing around with Alice or something. She loves playing with peoples heads. Krauser is boring! He wont let me beat him up anymore! How is that fair? He'll teach me how to preform a proper punch, but wont let me try to punch him!

Daddy is always in his lab, which I am never to be in, because he says that my 'grubby little hands' might break something, and then he'd have to move us and punish me. Blah! Mom said he was a stick in the mud. Gosh I miss mom. I hear faint footsteps coming from down the hall and recognize them as daddies. I spring up to my feat and race out the door.

"Daddy! You're home!" I wrap my arms around his legs and grin up at him.

"Get off of me, child. Shouldn't you be training?"

"Krauser said I could have today off. Said he was sore."

"Sore? From what? What harm could a little girl do to a man like him?"

"You don't pay very much attention, do you daddy? I kicked his butt!" I exclaim.

"Don't call me that. You may call me sir, or Wesker, nod...daddy," he said the 'daddy' word with a face that looked like he ate something gross. "Furthermore, I don't care how much pain he is in, I don't need you causing a disturbance within my base, he and miss Wong are supposed to be watching you at all times."

"Yeah, well I'm YOUR responsibitley!" I yell at him, giving him a mean glare.

"It's pronounced: Responsibility, and don't you ever raise your voice to me again!"

"No! Don't you! I came here to be with my father! Not with his emplyee's!"

"_Employee's,_ and I don't care what you came to do, you should have never come here, go back to wherever you came from Sarah."

"My name is _Selena!_ And maybe I will!" With so much anger burning and hurting my tummy, I rush to my room, bag everything up in my back pack that will fit, and run out of the room, down the stairs, through the main room,and through the doors, tears running down my face. He's right, I should have never come. I should have stayed with Alice, and Carlos. I should have never met Miss Ada, and Mister Krauser, or...or.._Wesker._

**Wesker POV**

I watch as Samantha...I mean, Selena runs past me, tears adorning her eyes and cheeks, and her hair a flowing mess behind her. A very some part of me wishes I'd never said such a thing. But that is squashed when I remember that wishes are for the week, and so is a family. I don't need her. I should have used her as a test subject the moment she stepped foot in this place. Trespassing on my property.

"You should go after her, before she goes to far." Wesker turns around to see Ada behind him, holding a black case in her hands. She must have just returned.

"Why? Let her go, she is of no use to me."

"You don't mean that. If anything were to happen to that girl, you'd probably kill anyone 50 miles around you."

"Well then, if you think so, you go after her. I have work to do."

"Wesker, with all do respect, you're the girls father. You should be the one going after her."

"And what will I do once I have retrieved her?"

"Take her out to get ice cream, buy her a new doll, take her out to the movies," Ada suggests as she hands him the case and walks toward a door at the end of the hall. "Be a father,'' and she leaves the hall, closing the door behind her. Wesker starts to descend the stairs with a sigh. The same type of sigh he let loose the night he sent Liz away.

"Be a father? How the hell do I do that?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back again! Special thanks to all you reviewers, and readers of course. Now, I was thinking that I'd do like in the movies where at the end of the movie it gives the credits and thanks and all that, that I'd do something like that, and I think I will. So for now on, if you have a question I will answer it, but all thank yous and all that will be at the end of the story. But only if you guys think that is a good idea and think that I should do it. **

**So, Miss _Sarah Victoria Cullen_, I am glad that I haven't let it go either. I was losing faith on it, but then I listened to this song called "The Reason" and it gave me a whole new idea of how to end it, so I just had to update. Also, you don't have to worry, you'll find out what happened to Liz in the near future, maybe in about a chapter or so. I'm not sure that you'll be happy with me about it, but I had to have a reason why Selena would run away to find her daddy. Hope that helps a little with your nerves. **

**And to _Ashford_, I think I'm having him placed as a bad dad and so rude because I never really saw The Albert Wesker as the father type. He is a smart man, but I don't think that he would necessarily know how to be a dad. **

**Okay, so that's it for questions and please let me know what you think about the credits thing! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>

Selena POV

I run as fast as my little legs can carry me to the end of the street. When the men in the big black suits and helmets carrying guns aren't looking I sprint under the wooden gate thing meant to stop cars going in and out and continue down the street. When Miss Ada had taken me here, I'd paid close attention to make sure that I never got lost and I remembered that the town was about a mile away. I know that my little legs will tire quickly, but mommy and I used to go to the gym together with Miss Alice and Mister Leon all the time and do laps and punch a big punching bag. When I couldn't do the big laps around the gym like they could, Mister Leon told me to run a little and then slow down to a jog, and then to walk a minute, and then start all over again. I just had to remember to not stop moving no matter what. Afterwords, they would give me a bottle of water and tell me to take a bath.

They were great. I just wish me and daddy...I mean..._Wesker _could have that kind of friendly relationship. I wish he wouldn't treat me like I am nobody to him. I know deep down, deep deep down he loves me, but he doesn't know how to be a daddy. He hasn't even tried! So now I'm going to have to go home. I'll use a telephone to call Miss Alice, or Miss Claire to come pick me up.

I think I'm a little scared to see how Mister Leon, Mister Chris, and Mister Carlos will react to seeing me after I ran away. No doubt they will be mad and I will get grounded. Miss Claire is sweet and won't yell at me, she'll understand, and Miss Alice will be just happy that I am back and unharmed, and she'll only yell at me a little and send me to my room. I'm not scared of them. But my 'uncles'? Them I am scared of. They will have been very worried, and from what I'd gathered, men don't like being worried over anything.

I slow down to a walk and pant as I see a bench and a bus stop near by. Maybe I should just take the bus? But I have no money. Sighing, I sit down on the bench and swing my feat. It's just to long. I'd never ran more than a half mile before, and this is my limit. I unzip my back pack and pull out my blonde Malibu Barbie doll in blue shorts and a pink t-shirt, and begin stroking her hair.

After about five minutes someone sits down on the bench beside me.

"Hey, little girl, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" I look up to see a man with thinning brown hair and bright blue eyes. He has wrinkles around his eyes and on his forehead, but only appears to be in his late forties.

"Waiting for my daddy to come pick me up," I half lie. A part of me wants him to come pick me up.

"Oh, well you be careful around here, okay?"

"Okay."

"That's a pretty doll you have there, what's her name?"

"Meghan. Would you like to play with me? You can play with Sally."

"Sure!" He agrees as I pull out a brown haired barbie with pink sun glasses and a yellow sun dress on. We sit there pretending that our dolls are best friends and are going to go to the mall together when I look up at the man.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Chester, what's yours?"

"Selena, it's nice to meet you Mister Chester."

"Nice to meet you Miss Selena," he replies with a smile on his face. The man looks really lonely, I notice.

"Mister Chester, are you married? Do you have kids?"

"No," he says sadly. "Never been married, never had no kids. I once wanted too, but now I'm just not cut out for it. You see I joined the Air Force, and ever since then my life's been dedicated to it. Oh, look, here comes the bus."

The big blue bus drives up and Mister Chester stands up. I stand up to as the door opens.

"Mister Chester?"

"Yes?" He asks as he turns back toward me.

"May I get on with you? I have no money."

"I thought you were waiting on your daddy?"

"I lied,'' I admit sheepishly.

"Oh, well I guess so, come on then."

I get onto the bus and Mister Chester pays two dollars and goes and sits down. I sit down in an empty seat and the bus driver shuts the door. He's about to take off when there is a banging on the door. Flustered, the older bus driver opens the the door and lets the late man in.

"What is the blazes~!" The old man begins to scold, but the new passenger growls and shoves a 100 dollar bill into the mans hand.

"Shut up, old man before I use you as a test experiment," the guy says and I see Wesker round into the body of the bus and spot me immediately. I shrink back as he stalks forward, his glaring eyes hidden behind his dark sunglasses. His hair tazzled from what I assume was the run here. He sits down beside me and exhales.

"Selena," He begins as the bus driver starts driving the bus. "You have been very foolish." I do not bother to correct his statement and tell him it is the other way around. I simply let him speak. "I know not how this...parenting thing works, and you must forgive me. I have given it some thought, and I have decided that I will try to complete the task of...caring for you."

I look up at him in shock. Was he telling the truth? Hope and excitement bubble up in my tummy.

"Simply tell me where I must start."

"Well," I start with a mischievous smirk. I will work this to my advantage. I am a little girl after all. "You start by taking me out for some chocolate ice cream. And then we'll talk," I state finally, with authority, or what I hoped was authority in my voice.

"Ice...cream?" He asks, as if it is something he'd never heard of before.

"Yes, ice cream. I want some ice cream."

"Fine," he sighs. "Just don't run away again."

"You got a deal."

Wesker smirks at me and then faces forward,awaiting the stop of the bus so that we can get me some ice cream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know it has been a long time, but I have been in a lot of trouble lately, you know, being grounded. **  
><strong>Plus my parents don't like this site very much. I hope that this chapter is better than the others and that you guys will review? <strong>

_/*/_

_**Selena POV**_

I lick the melting chocolate from the cone and swing my legs back and forth from the white painted wooden bench at the park.  
>Wesker, I know is uncomfortable, but he is completely composed and looks at ease. His hands are folded behind his back and his sunglasses are angled perfectly as he stands,back strait, against a tall tree. I feel his eyes burning into me as I eat. I finish the cone and compose myself.<p>

"Lesson number one," I state. "Don't look so uptight. And don't keep your distance. Sit next to me." He hesitates, obviously not liking the idea. He soon sets his jaw and strides confidently towards me, tense as heck, and sits on the bench. I roll my eyes at how far away he sat and scoot closer. "You have to relax and get to know me. Mom used to say that we have a lot in common."

"Used to say, what has happened to Liz?" For a moment, I think I detect concern. I bite my lip and look down at the grass.

"A while ago, mommy left me in the care of as she,Alice,and Leon went out to check out a site. Only Alice and Leon came back. Alice had been holding back tears, and Leon went into a depression for a few weeks. He went to work and came back, silent. Claire, Chris, and Carlos had been unnaturally quiet as well for a while, and would always be doing nice things for me and be comforting. Alice would sometimes fall asleep next to me in my bed, or sometimes Leon would hold me all night long when I cried, missing my mommy."

_** _Liz's point of view, in the past_**_

"Alice, I've just been ordered to go and check out some mysterious activity west of here, suit up, you're coming with me," the blonde male agent informs as he walks into the room. That's odd, usually he brings one of the guys with him, unless it's really really serious. I stand from my position on the couch and set Selena down on the cushion.  
>"I'm coming with you," I state, matter of factually. I've grown up since my experience with Albert. Albert...Damn I miss him. Every time I look at Selena my heart clenches with pain and love. She's a spitting image of her father. I hope one day she gets the chance to meet him. I hope he will understand and listen, if that ever happens.<br>Leon shakes his head at me. "No, something could go wrong. You've got a little girl to take care of."  
>"I've had training. You yourself, and Chris for that matter, have taught me!I want to go. I've been waiting for this." Leon clenches his teeth and looks at the others in the room, then down at Selena and walks over, crouching before the child.<br>"You be good for everyone, alright? We will be back soon,promise," he says to her and kisses her small knuckle."Love you,girl." She tells him she loves him too and wraps her arms around his neck. He pats her back and then stands up. Leon has been like a second father to her. If anything should happen to me, I would want Leon to become her legal guardian. He loves her as if she was his own flesh and blood.  
>Claire runs up and hugs Leon, then me, then Alice. Chris does a polite nod, and Carlos man hugs Leon, kisses my cheek, and plants Alice a big one on her mouth. Once the three of us are in the car, Leon starts driving west. I wonder what could have happened. The drive takes two hours and thirty minutes and by the time we exit the car my legs are stiff and my butt hurts. Leon opens the trunk and Alice helps me gear up as she puts herself in order,Leon does the same and leads the way to a thick patch of trees and steps are silent and quick as we make our way through the greenery.<br>The walk is long and tiring and my feet ache. Isn't funny how just a bit ago I was tired of sitting? Leon throws his hand up in a command of halt and I immediately stop moving. His sharp blue eyes peer through leaves and I hold my breath. Alice walks forward silently and moves a long leaf and leans forward. She observes and then steps back. "There is definitely a base here. Kind of obvious with the big brick walls, and huge electric and barbed wired fence. Since it's this easy to spot, they must be confident and not too worried about intruders. That means that their security is more than likely top notch, but, with confidence comes arrogance, and with arrogance comes lack of attention. If we pay attention and mind our surroundings, we can get in fairly easily," Alice whispers. Leon nods, agreeing with her whole-heartily.  
>"So what do we do?" I ask. Alice points left.<br>"You and I will go that way, Leon will go right. We will meet up right here in ten minutes." I nod and wave to Leon and then turn around and head to the left. Alice catches up to me rather quickly and looks in all directions. "You should be looking for a sewer or a hidden man hole."  
>"Sewer?" I wrinkle my nose. She smirks and raises an eyebrow.<br>"You wanted to come." I roll my eyes and trek forward. To say the least, I was the unlucky one that tripped over a root and banged my head on a metal grate. I guess I just found our entry way. When we get Leon here, he lifts the grate and points his gun down into the sewers, and then jumps down. I follow with Alice right behind me. There isn't a lot of water, and I guess it doesn't smell too bad either, but it's still unpleasant. I'm on edge because in Resident Evil 4, there were giant insects in the sewers that went invisible and spit some kind of acid. I don't wanna encounter such a thing. But then again, I did choose to come along. Why am I so implosive?

**__Selena POV, present__**

The sun has begun to set and daddy is sitting silently. I hadn't been able to reveal a whole lot, because I don't know a whole lot. I stand up and take his hand and try to pull him up. "Lesson number two, you can't let me stay out past dark. You have to get me home safe." He nods absently and gathers me up into his arms and takes off running with a great speed. I have to bury my face into his chest to keep the sting of the wind at bay.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you and the boss are getting along now, are you?" Krauser is standing with his arms crossed over his big burly chest. His blonde hair is messy from training. I am bent over my knees breathing hard. Krauser hadnt hit me hard but it knocked the wind out of me. That and all the running we just did! Im sure I can run a mile now!

"Yes! Isnt it great?"

"I suppose so. Never seen Wesker as daddy material."

"Neither did the rest of the world," I laugh.

"You know...I knew your mom. Briefly. We never had a close relationship, but I did some research. On Weskers orders of course."

"And? What did you find out?" I was suddenly very excited and anxious. Could he find her?

~Liz~

"Alice, look at this," I flagged my friend over. Alice jogged over to where I was at and put the light of the flashlight on a code box. That code box went to a large steel door. Alice and I pushed on it but it wouldnt budge, as expected.

"Okay, hold the flashlight." I took her flashlight as Leon filed in beside me and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number I was sure was Jills and handed the phone to Alice. Alice nodded a few times and bit her lip as she broke open the box. Next, she started fondling with some wires and complained to Jill that there were so many here. Finally she took Leons knife and cut two wires. Security and pass. The door wooshed open and Leon went in first. When he was sure it was clear we entered. The lighting was nonexistent. The flashlights didnt even help much. Maybe the batteries are low.

Chills ran up my spine. Something was wrong. It was silent. Our breathing was quiet and we didnt move. I could hear the ceiling leak water to the pavement floor. I walked forward and almost collided with a table. I put my hands on it to steady myself and my hands were met with somwthing gooey and liquidy. I gulped and felt more. I could feel slippery flesh and...maggots. The sound suddenly came back ten fold and I could hear them moving and feasting on whatever, or whomever was on this table. The maggots crawled onto my hand and I squealed and flung them away. Leon and Alice shined their light on the body and it made me want to hurl.

The stench of it came too with seeing it and made me gag. It had once been a female human being. Now it had no hair, no fingernails, and no skin. It was all bloody tissue and rotting organs. Its withering teeth protruded from the cheek and its eyes were half closed. Maggots were everywhere. In the mouth, the corners of the eyes, the stomach, the chest, just everywhere.

"Definitely makes you want a steak right now, doesnt it?" Leon says sarcasticly. I glare at him and he smiles sheepishly as if to say 'Im sorry darling.' I smile back. He would make a good daddy for Selena if something happened to me. I wish Albert was less preocupied with ruling the world so that he could be her daddy again.

"We need to keep moving," Alice says stoically. Leon nods and we move nimbly around the table and body to a door on the other side. After entering another room we see a light from a grate high above our heads and a shakey latter. Oh, hell. Alice starts climbing and that latter wobbles.

"I will be right behind you, Lizzy. I can catch you if something happens." And this is why I felt myself falling for him at night. At first I felt guilty for starting to move on, but then I realized Albert would never have a place for me again, and Selena needed two parents. I realized this the day after my birthday party when I woke up naked in Leons bed. Nobody but Chris knows. I began to climb the latter. It wobbled and creaked with every step and almost had me in tears. That would be a long fall! We got to the top and Alice popped the grate off and hoisted up. Leon and I followed after. We were now in a clinic.


	7. Chapter 7

"Your mom was scouting out a Neo-Umbrella facility with my old partner Leon and Weskers enemy Alice. Apparently, according to the report, Elizabeth went missing." Krauser was looking Selena right in the eye. He didnt know how the little girl would react, and if she started crying he would be out of there before she could blink. Wesker had locked himself up in his office and was digging for more information and he had been concocting a plan to get her back.

"So...she could still be alive?" Selena questions hopefully.

"Its possible. You didnt hear it from me, but Wesker hopes so. Before she came along, all he cared about was playing god over the entire human race."

"Thats about what miss Claire said."

"Claire Redfield?" Krauser snorts. "She is almost as bad as her brother!"

"There is nothing wrong with my family!" Selena yells. Krauser gives her a hard look.

"That is not your family. This is your new life, this is your family."

"This is part of my family!" Selena stomps her foot and runs out of the gym and right into a rushing Ada Wong.

"Just the girl I was looking for! Come on, we need to go." The oriental woman scooped the girl up into her arms and took off, shouting things at Krauser.

-meanwhile with Wesker-

Wesker darted down the hallways of the ex Tri-Cell. Men in black uniforms and helmets and m16's chases after him. He had stolen a vile of blood from one of their labs marked EP-42603. There had been another strand of something with it that he had taken and the quickly falling company want it back. This experiment would be the one to bring them back, and Wesker couldnt allow that.

Excella was gone and they had nothing left to offer him. Now he just had to find that disaster man named Simmons, and get Uroburos back in control. He could feel it taking over him slowly and now that he had something he cared about more than being a god, he wanted to sgay in control now more than ever. If he couldnt get the serum...he would have to go after Alice again. Not that that didnt appeal to him.

He had trusted his girl and daughter with the woman, that didnt mean that he cared to preserve her life. Especially now that he had Selena back. That familiar smirk spread across his face as he threw a grenade at a group of mercenaries and the floor above collapsed. He darted up it and headed for the stairs. Bullets penetrated his back and he grunted but didnt lose spead.

Every now and then he would have to stop to rip someones heart out, or decapitate someone. He made it to the helipad to steal the helicopter.

" ." He turned around to see two men with big explosives strapped to them. They were slowly making their way toward him. Suicide bombers? "Perhaps you would like to listen to my offer." The man had white blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Perhaps not," Wesker growels towards him. He remembered seeing this man in his white suit on the telivision one day while there was an outbreak at some airport. He is part of Tri-Cell?

" I take part in many things, Tri-Cell, Neo-Umbrella, etcetera. I am the median and I believe I may have valuable information."

"What use could you be to me? I hardly see anything that either companies might have that I want."

"Not even Elizabeth? " Wesker took a hefty step toward the man.

"Nuh uh uh uh! Not another step or my guys here will take things into their own hands."

"Who are you?"

"Edward Flux. And I know where the lady is. But I ask for something in return." Wesker snarls at the man.

" I wont give you anything. I will find her myself." He took out a knife and flung it at Edward Flux but one of the bombars jumped infront of him and the explosive blew. Wesker flew off the roof from the explosion with his skin and clothes on fire. The samples fell from his pocket and he wasnt able to catch them.


End file.
